


Aca-nary

by Steppenwolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, bechloe arrow-verse au, merry pitchmas 2015, written for the merry pitchmas 2015 secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steppenwolf/pseuds/Steppenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is a cop and is transferred to Star City where she runs into a charming redhead and a mysterious vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written/created for: Kenni for the Merry Pitchmas Secret Santa 2015  
> Rating: Explicit/M for some violence (like you’d expect from a show like Arrow), some language and some lady lovin’ in the bonus chapter  
> This is the first fic I've written in a while and it is not beta-d. The chapters vary very much in length but the story is already finished so that shouldn't really matter all that much. This was posted on tumblr too (and it has some additional manips to go with it, so you might want to check that out too) http://wildewalzer.tumblr.com/post/135910176259/merry-pitchmas

Chapter 1

The first time newly transferred-in cop Beca Mitchell ran into Chloe Beale, ADA, she did exactly that; literally.

Beca had just transferred to Star City a few days ago, just before Thanksgiving. As the newbie she had to work the holidays but she didn’t really mind since it would give her the perfect excuse not to go home for Christmas. A short visit for Christmas was okay, but she would rather have someone bust into her showering naked then spent three full days with her dad and Sheila. Because all she would hear was how she wasn’t doing more with her life, how she could have an education – for free - at Barden University and how she was wasting that opportunity by being a cop. No thanks. She’d rather spend Christmas alone, in her new apartment, in a new city where she hardly knew anyone.

She had just refilled her cup of coffee while talking to her partner CR. She was not exactly paying attention where she was going and ended up spilling her coffee - hot coffee (which was about the only positive thing that could be said about the brew) over the other person's front, ruining her immaculate outfit in the process.

 

"Oh fuck. I mean shit ... uhm shoot. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

Beca's eyes were still fixed on the coffee stain on the - very nice - chest in front of her when she heard a light chuckle cutting through her rambling. Only then did she look up and met the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen; crystal blue with an amused gleam in them.

"Hi. You must be the new officer. Mitchell is it, right? I'm Chloe Beale. Assistant District Attorney. It's very nice to meet you," the other woman introduced herself.

 

For a moment Beca could only stare. This was definitely not the reaction she had expected. She had expected something more in the line of being cursed at for how stupid she was. "Uhm ... yes. Mitchell. Uhm... Beca," she stumbled over her own words her eyes still locked with the brilliant blues before her.

 

A cough from CR finally broke them out of their staring contest and Beca blushed a deep red that almost rivaled Chloe's brilliant red hair.

"I am so so sorry about the coffee Miss Beale. I will of course pay for the cleaning and stuff. Just give me the bill whenever," she apologized again, more coherent this time.

"It's fine, Beca. And please, call me Chloe unless we're in court or something," Chloe waved the apology away with a light gesture. Grabbing both of Beca's hands she leaned in closer as if to tell her a secret. "But seriously. The way this coffee tastes I wonder why people don't spill it more often," she said grinning. Giving Beca a wink for good measure she let go of her again before turning to the chief's office. Just before entering she turned around again, to a still staring Beca, and smirked at her. "If you want a real coffee sometime you should call me."

The wolf whistle from CR only made Beca blush harder. “Oh shut it CR!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for a second time.

The second time Beca ran into Chloe she was actually running after her, chasing her. Of course she had no idea that it was Chloe; she had just seen a blur of black leather and blond hair before she ran after the vigilante.

She was able to stay on her tail, not able to make any real ground but the vigilante couldn’t shake her either. And the longer the chase went the more sure Beca was that she could catch her. She could see the other getting tired and she was finally able to get closer - slowly but surely, foot by foot.

What Beca had not anticipated though was the other stopping and turning around to face her - and there was a moment of utter stillness as they looked at each other with still about fifty feet separating them. Beca wasn’t sure but she thought the other was hesitating for a second, but then she screamed and Beca sunk to her knees covering her ears with her hands in an attempt to block that terrible noise out, to stop the pain that felt like her head might explode at any second.

When the pain eventually subsided and the ringing in her ears stopped Beca looked up again; but of course the vigilante was long gone and she felt like the Christmas decorations in the windows nearby were blinking at her mockingly.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Beca and Chloe ran into each other was pure coincidence; at least that’s what Beca thought and what Chloe wanted her to think. In reality Chloe had enlisted her friend Stacie’s help, demanding that she text her the second ‘that tiny, hot cop’ walked in and stall her 'by any means necessary’.

And therefore Beca and Chloe met at the coffee shop 'by coincidence’. There was Christmas music playing quietly and the whole shop smelled like coffee, cinnamon and vanilla.

"I see you used your police skills to find the good stuff,” Chloe said stepping up beside Beca and smiling at her. “Hi Stace,” she then greeted her friend, who was wearing a red Santa hat additionally to her work uniform.

“Hi Chlo. The usual?” the leggy brunette asked and set off to prepare her coffee after an affirmative nod.

Chloe turned her attention back to Beca and tilted her head lightly, looking at her like she was a puzzle she wanted to solve.

“You look even better out of your blues, but I always had a thing for uniforms,” she said shamelessly flirting with the smaller woman and a dreamy look on her face. Beca blushed, not being used to such bold flirting. It did start a pleasant tingling in her stomach though.

“You always this forward Beale? Or do you just want to embarrass the newbie?” she asked with one eyebrow up, but she was smiling.

“I like handcuffs too,” the redhead answered instead of apologizing, totally unaffected by Beca calling her out.

Usually Beca would then put as much distance between herself and whoever was being this inappropriate, but Chloe was different. Her statements were not sleazy but charming in a way, despite being highly suggestive.

“Well, luckily I have a pair of those,” she heard herself answer, smirking at the redhead.

Chloe then smiled wider and leaned closer to her. “I think we’re going to be fast friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Their next meeting was actually planned, as in Chloe sent Beca a message asking if she wanted to come and hang out with some friends. And before Beca could even decline - because she wouldn’t know anyone - there was already a second message saying that CR and Stacie would be there too and it would just be some friends going out for dinner and drinks after. And that they would do this every year before Christmas.

And that was the reason – the only reason – Beca was sitting in a karaoke bar on a Saturday night with a bunch of ethnically diverse and for the most part feminine women. Who apparently were also awesome singers, as one after the other took the stage, alone or in pairs, and rocked the house. And despite the fact that she was at a karaoke bar Beca thoroughly enjoyed herself. The girls’ stories were hilarious, most of all those Amy told about crocodile wrestling in Tasmania.

Throughout the evening Chloe somehow managed to always be at her side, earning her more than one wink from CR and even an appreciative nod from Stacie. And as it turned out Chloe had been right; they were really becoming friends fast. Beca also learned that Chloe flirted with about everyone and was a very touchy person in general. And somehow Beca found that she was a little disappointed about that. Of course when Chloe took the stage and sang ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ looking at her the entire time she thought that maybe – maybe – there was something different, something more to the way Chloe acted around her. And it made her heart beat a little bit faster.

Just after Chloe’s performance Beca had to leave because she had to work early the next morning and Chloe saw her out, squeeing excitedly when she saw that it had started to snow lightly. They were standing huddled together under the bar’s tiny marquee to stay dry and relatively warm as they waited for the cab Beca had called. Chloe’s hands were on Beca’s hips and her eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back every few seconds.

“You know I wish this was a date,” she eventually whispered, biting her inner cheek. “So I could kiss you good night now,” she added, blushing lightly.

Beca found that endearing because Chloe had no problem at all with flirting and just throwing out statements that she liked uniforms and handcuffs, but now she was blushing as she was talking about a kiss good night.

Beca then smiled and pulled Chloe closer by the front of her shirt. “So let’s just say it is a date?” she answered. Leaving no room for any misunderstanding she cradled Chloe’s face in both hands and pressed a light but sweet kiss to the other’s lips.

Chloe’s grip on Beca’s hips tightened in surprise but then she sighed contently into the kiss and pulled Beca flush against her. Just then the cab honked behind them, almost making them jump apart. “Text me when you’re home safe?” Chloe called before letting go of Beca completely. And Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You know I’m a cop, right? But yes I will. But you text me too okay?”

Chloe beamed at her and nodded enthusiastically, finally letting go of Beca to let her get into the cab.


	5. Chapter 5

The next meeting wasn’t as pleasant and contained a lot less kissing. Again Beca was chasing after the blond haired vigilante. But this time she wasn’t alone and eventually the four of them managed to corner her. And when the woman turned she looked straight at her and Beca felt a surge of recognition washing over her, but it was just out of her reach and it drove her crazy. She found herself praying that the other would stop running, because she really, really didn’t want to shoot her. But she didn’t stop and Beca as well as CR, the chief and Bumper all took some shots at her as she tried to get away.

Beca missed on purpose, there was something about that woman that was crazy familiar but she couldn’t put a finger on it. She couldn’t not shoot at her. That would be way too suspicious and she was only the new kid after all, so she had to make it at least look like she was trying to hit her. But that sense of familiarity was enough to make her misaim, to not want to hurt the stranger and figure her out first. CR and the chief also missed but Bumper managed to hit her in the left arm. Luckily, or so Beca thought at least, it was only a graze and the vigilante managed to get away from them; leaving Beca with the nagging feeling that she should know who the mystery woman was.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting after that was cancelled.

Beca found she had missed a call and received a voicemail from Chloe while she was in the shower. Listening to it her face fell.

“Hey Beca. I – uhm I’m sorry but I have to cancel our date tomorrow night. I got a new case and I need to read up on it before Monday, so … raincheck? The case will keep me a little busy but the worst should be done in a few days, so maybe in two weeks, the weekend before Christmas? I really want to go on that date with you and I’m really sorry to cancel on you. Uhm … call me? Or no, better text me and I will call you back when I can. I’m sorry Beca. I’ll make it up to you.”

It was not a lie exactly. Chloe did have a new case but she would have easily been able to make the time to go out with Beca. But Chloe couldn’t risk Beca seeing or even noticing the graze on her arm and she just knew that things would probably not stop at kissing the next time they had any alone time. So she had to stay away from Beca for the time being, even if that was the last thing she wanted to do. But two weeks wasn’t too bad, right? Right!

Beca was disappointed that Chloe cancelled their date. She had been looking forward to spending some quality time with the fiery redhead; especially after the last time ended rather promising. But she knew the crazy hours the ADAs worked sometimes, she had seen it happen a lot and she could not blame Chloe for wanting to throw herself into a case. After all she tried to get some bad guy behind bars. So she better got used to dates and dinners being cancelled or rescheduled now, because between both of their jobs it would happen quite often. Beca really wanted to make this work; this whatever was growing between them. And the sound in Chloe’s voice – the guilt she could hear for cancelling and the hope as she asked to reschedule, to make sure this date would happen eventually, made her feel bad for the redhead. So she opened their conversation on her phone and texted her.

_ Beca: Okay Beale. Two weeks. You’re lucky you’re cute ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

In the next few days there was a series of jewelry store robberies that made Beca almost glad that Chloe was busy too. She had to do a lot of extra hours because Chief Beale ordered ‘all hands on deck’. And when she got home she was almost too tired to even look at her phone to check for a message. Still she managed to send one message every day to at least wish Chloe a good night. And she always got a short reply the next morning wishing her a good day and to stay safe; usually accompanied by xxx or a winking emoji. How Chloe managed to flirt with her through a simple message was really beyond her; but she liked it. And she couldn’t wait for this crazy case to be over, and for Chloe’s work to calm down again so they could finally go on that date.

But – things turned out quite differently.

So far whenever the police came to the side of a robbery the whole thing was over and the raiders gone; they were professionals, in and out in under three minutes. Not enough time for the police to arrive on scene. And Beca didn’t expect it to be different with the newest case. But when CR and her arrived on scene – they were there first because they had been driving patrol nearby – they were surprised to see the blonde vigilante engaged in hand to hand combat with three masked guys; every one of them about a foot taller than the small woman. CR and Beca had their guns out it a second but didn’t dare shoot afraid that they might hit the woman instead of the thieves; and they both seemed to wordlessly agree that the vigilante couldn’t be harmed. Alas there were police sirens in the distance and their fellow officers wouldn’t have as much qualms about hurting her.

The fight was over quickly now, both Beca and CR got some shots out whenever they deemed it safe to do so. And while the blonde didn’t get away unscathed she did manage to take the last thief out before making her own escape in time before more cops arrived.

“You good to arrest those guys?” Beca asked CR looking around to the beaten guys lying on the ground groaning before running after the blond woman. This time she would get her and while she didn’t want to hurt her she very much wanted to ask her a few questions.

Chloe was hurt. It wasn’t bad or life threatening, but it kept her from getting away from Beca who was now coming after her – again. She wouldn’t be able to outrun her this time. So she needed to make a decision now. Fight and possibly hurt the other or give up and reveal her secret. It all came down to one question: did she trust Beca?

Beca was running after the blond and she was actually getting closer; the other must have been hurt.

“Stop! Or I will shoot,” she called out. “I don’t want to shoot you, but if you don’t stop I will.” And to Beca’s utter surprise the other stopped. But she didn’t turn around. So Beca slowly moved closer, waiting for the other to turn and scream, like she did the last time.

Chloe had considered it, but now Beca was so close that she might end up really hurting her – and she just couldn’t do that. But they were out of sight, so she did turn around to face Beca when she was almost at arm’s length.

And Beca … froze. Looking at the woman, at the woman’s eyes she heard herself gasp. “Chloe?” she whispered; she would recognize those eyes everywhere. “Dude, you should have TOLD me. I almost shot you. Not cool,” she whispered panic lacing her voice. “Also you should think about wearing contacts if you want to keep your secret identity well – secret.”

Chloe laughed, it was quiet and melodic and sent shivers down Beca’s spine. “I’m sorry,” she eventually answered. “But in my defense – we were only just getting to know each other.”

Beca nodded. Of course Chloe had a point there. “Fine,” she huffed. “Apology accepted. Now – let’s get out of here so I can patch you up and we can talk, okay?”

Chloe grinned and took a step closer to the smaller woman. “Hmmm,” she hummed. “You want to frisk me, officer?”

Beca gulped and felt the blood rush from her brain to some place further south. “I want to do a lot of things,” she eventually answered, her voice cracking and her gaze shifting from Chloe’s eyes to her lips and back. “But first, we need to get you out of here. Come on.”


	8. Chapter 8

They split up and decided to meet up again later, as soon as things would have calmed down, Beca pushing her keys into Chloe’s hands. “My place is just around the corner. Go there. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Make yourselves at home,” she said blushing lightly. “You need to get off the streets and you’re in no condition to run or fight. Please?”

Chloe nodded and when Beca turned to return to the crime scene she made the way over to her place. She knew they had a lot of talking to do but she was positive that they would work things out. They had to. She had just found the tiny cop; she didn’t plan on letting her go again.

When she entered the tiny apartment she was surprised to see that there were still a lot of boxes unpacked. The apartment wasn’t even close to being finished and of course there were no Christmas decorations either. This just wouldn’t do Chloe decided and got to work; she had some time to kill after all.

It was hours later, close to midnight, when Beca could finally go home. They had reports to fill out and everyone and their uncle wanted to congratulate her and CR for having caught the thieves. Beca felt bad for accepting the praise; after all it had really been Chloe who had made that possible. But she played along, just like CR did; what other choice did she have. So when she finally stumbled into her apartment she almost turned around to leave again; this was clearly not her apartment. Because Beca was fairly sure she would remember if she had put up any Christmas decoration.

But then she caught sight of Chloe, with her familiar red hair now, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. “Did … did you do this?” she asked slowly turning on the spot to take it all in. It was a little much for her taste maybe, but it really looked amazing and she couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. “You didn’t need to do that you know.”

Chloe just smiled and shrugged. “I know, but it’s Christmas soon and – you just moved here and – I wanted your place to feel like home because - I don’t want you to leave again,” she said blushing lightly.

The situation was so unreal to Beca. Here she was in her now fully decorated apartment, with Chloe standing there in black leather. She looked pretty bad ass in her gear and yet she had just played Christmas elf and was blushing; because she admitted to liking Beca. She had not said the words, sure, but the message was quite clear.

Taking off her jacket she put it over the back of a chair before moving over to Chloe. “You are so weird,” she said quietly before kissing her gently. “Why would I leave when I can have this?”

~ FIN ~


	9. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter and it's mostly smut. You don't have to read it for the story to make sense. It's also longer than the rest of the story combined. Priorities, right? :D

**Christmas Day**

  
As the new one on the force Beca had to work on the Holidays, and she had not been too heartbroken about it. It meant she didn't need to go home for the Holidays and spent more time than was good for her sanity with her dad and Sheila. And since she had not really known anyone in Star City it had been the best option to get through Christmas without getting cabin fever. That was of course before she met Chloe. Beca would have loved to share some Christmas spirit with her but of course the ADA’s Holidays had already been planned by the time Beca came around. So yes, Beca was fine with working the Holidays; it would make the time until she could see Chloe again pass faster.   
  
They had not really seen each other since Beca had found out about Chloe's secret, only in passing in the station mostly, but they texted a lot. And those texts had become raunchier the longer they were apart. With promises of what would happen when they were finally alone for longer than five minutes. Chloe was a shameless flirt in her texts too and she made Beca blush regularly. So much in fact that after CR's third friendly jab she resorted to reading the messages in private. Which proved to be a good decision since Chloe then started to send pictures too. Nothing really revealing but in combination with her teasing before it was enough to make Beca's stomach do somersaults and leave her just a tad bit frustrated that she would only see Chloe after Christmas again. Cause damn! She was driving her crazy in all the good ways.          
  
And now it was Christmas Day - and still six days until New Year's Eve when Chloe and her would attend Stacie's "infamous" annual party together.    
  
Beca got home after her shift, it had been quieter than in her hometown with less domestic calls than she was used too, and had spent most of the day talking to CR about all kinds of things - and Chloe.  CR, Stacie, Chloe and all the other girls she met the other night had all been to school together. Apparently they had all been outsiders one way or another. It was hard to believe for Beca that Chloe, and Stacie too, would have been outsiders in school, to Beca Chloe was clearly cheerleader captain and totally part of the popular crowd. But apparently there had been some drama, that in the end made the girls close friends, that made Chloe some kind of pariah. “It’s Chloe’s story Beca but it’s the reason I became a cop,” was everything CR  would tell her about it. “But really, we're still friends after all these years; how many people have that? So I guess we won in the end.”   
  


It certainly had Beca curious as to what had happened to Chloe but she was certain the redhead would tell her eventually. All the other stories CR told from their time at school together were awesome or cute and she could see that those girls had some kind of special friendship.    
  


It was a nice enough Christmas day for a work day but she was still glad when it was over. She declined CR’s invitation to have dinner with her and her wife so she wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. But Beca, while truly touched and grateful, declined so CR could have some quality time with her better half. 

“Really Mitchell. How do you know she’s the better half?” “How can she be anything but?” “You’re lucky you’re tiny and I don’t hit smaller people.” It was friendly, teasing banter and Beca was glad she had such a great partner and good friend.   
  


Coming home to her lonely apartment almost made her regret having declined; it was her first Christmas she was all alone and the apartment was too quiet and empty. But after she had turned on some music and turned on all the lights and candles Chloe had set up she felt already better. Just because Chloe couldn’t be with her right now didn’t mean she was alone.   


She took a shower and put on some comfy clothes before heating up some leftovers and settling on the couch with her laptop. She had not worked on her music since she moved to Star City and she missed it. Other people wrote diaries, she made mash-ups. And just like you wouldn’t want anyone to read your diary she had no plans on having anyone hear her mixes. And right now she had the strong need to make a Chloe mash-up. Or ten. The redhead certainly gave her a lot food for thought; and the fact that she was secretly the Black Canary was just a tiny part of it. Mostly it was puzzling her how Chloe had managed to wiggle her way past her defenses from the get go. Beca was usually not a people person, but she had been smitten with the redhead from their first meeting; the attraction had been instantaneous and luckily not one-sided.

 

Beca had her headphones on and was mashing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ for obvious reasons with ‘Beneath your beautiful’ when she heard a knock on the door. A very persistent one at that. It was really pure luck that she heard it at all due to a quieter part in the song. Wondering who that could be she saved her work and put the laptop on the table before getting up to open the door. The sudden silence was deafening and rudely interrupted by more knocking. 

“Geez. Dude chill. I’m coming,” she called out mildly annoyed so the knocking would stop.

 

Of course her annoyance vanished the moment she opened the door, a wide smile spreading across her face instead. Only to turn into a kind of slack-jawed expression as soon as she noticed anything beside the brilliant blue eyes that were greeting her, gleaming with mischief. ”Chloe … what?” she stammered taking in Chloe’s outfit that, as far as she could see, consisted of a red Santa coat that went till mid thigh and black boots.   
  


“Happy to see you too, Becs. Can I come in? It’s a bit chilly,” Chloe asked way too innocently.

Beca could only nod and opened the door wider to let the other come in. Her stomach was doing funny flip flops and her throat had gone dry and only after closing the door and breaking eye contact with the redhead was she able to form a coherent sentence. “I thought you’d be with your dad’s family?” was the first thing she blurted out. Not that she was complaining; this was definitely a nice surprise.   
  


“I was,” Chloe answered walking into the living room. “But dad’s snoring away on the couch and my cousins are asleep so I was good to leave. Dad knows you’re alone and he thought it was a good idea for me to spend some time with you,” she added softly. When Beca sat back down she grinned. “Plus I really wanted to give you a present,” she said looking at Beca through her lashes, her eyes now a little darker than before.

“Dude. You already decorated my apartment,” Beca exclaimed her eyes constantly flitting over Chloe’s outfit, that really accentuated her curves nicely, before she forced herself to look back at the other’s face. Chloe of course noticed, in fact she had counted on it and stepped closer until she was standing right in front of Beca, forcing the other woman to look up at her.    
  


“Sooo,” she drawled, stretching the word, her fingers playing with the belt that held her coat closed. “You don’t want to … unwrap … your present?” she asked her voice a little husky. In fact she was more nervous than she let on. Beca was obviously into women and very obviously into her, but so far they had only kissed and she wasn’t sure if she was maybe pushing it a little. But she really liked Beca and the whole texting, or more or less sexting in the end, had left her wanting more. And Chloe had never been shy about going after what she wanted.    
  


When Beca caught on to what Chloe meant her eyes went wide and her gaze dropped to the belt automatically. She cleared her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips before looking up to Chloe again. “Ohhh … you mean …,” Beca let out a shuddering breath and felt her cheeks heat up.    
  


“I mean,” Chloe answered with a smile and gave Beca a teasing wink. 

“God, yes,” she eventually said causing Chloe to smile brightly. She got up and pulled Chloe closer to her by the belt in question before leaning in and kissing the other gently. Chloe let out a happy sigh when their lips connected, glad that Beca seemed to be okay with her pushing things along. One of her hands found its way to Beca’s neck while the other threaded through dark, still a little damp locks. Beca’s hands were still on Chloe’s belt, her fingers itching to undo it and reveal what was underneath. Her mind was spinning from the possibilities but she forced herself to take her time and savour the moment. She had wanted to kiss Chloe for days now, so she sure as hell would do that properly. 

Their lips moved against each other, with each other effortlessly, starting out gently and softly, getting reacquainted with each other. Beca felt heat spread throughout her body as the kiss continued and started to become more heated. Tentatively she let her tongue caress over Chloe’s bottom lip asking for entrance. And Chloe obliged happily, opening her lips to let Beca claim her mouth. She couldn’t stop the light moan that escaped her when their tongues brushed against each other, a jolt of excitement rushing through her body, settling right between her legs. With her hand in Beca’s neck she angled her head lightly and deepened the kiss further.

Beca took full advantage of the slightly better angle and explored Chloe’s mouth thoroughly before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly, eliciting another moan from the redhead.

“Bec … please,” she panted her hands tilting Beca’s head up so she could look at her. Chloe’s voice, a little husky and pleading, and the stormy color of her usually bright blue eyes sent a shiver down Beca’s spine, and she started trying to undo the belt, but her hands were shaking lightly and she let out a frustrated huff. “You used too much cellotape,” she mumbled, trying to joke about it, but Chloe caught on quickly and covered Beca’s hands with her own gently. 

“Relax, Beca,” she said quietly letting her thumbs rub soothing circles over the back of Beca’s hands. “We don’t have to do anything if this is too fast?” she asked a little worried. 

But Beca shook her head almost violently. “No, that’s not …,” she answered taking a deep breath before looking at Chloe again. “It’s just - How did I get so lucky? You are so beautiful, smart, funny, warm and I can’t believe … I probably fell asleep on the couch and this is just a dream.” 

Chloe smiled warmly back at the tiny cop and lifted her hands from her belt to her mouth, placing soft kisses to both of them before squeezing them lightly. “No dream Beca. I promise,” she answered before placing a soft kiss to Beca’s lips. Then she took a step backwards and, still holding onto Beca’s hands, led them towards the bedroom. Inside she pulled Beca towards her and kissed her again, soft light kisses, almost playful. She started with Beca’s mouth and then moved down her jaw to her neck, her hands playing with the hem of Beca’s shirt, letting her fingers dip beneath it and skimming the skin at her waist lightly. 

 

Beca felt heat shoot through her body when Chloe started to kiss down her neck. “Shit Clo,” she moaned out, her hands holding onto the belt like to a lifeline. Chloe chuckled lightly and, encouraged by Beca’s moan, let her hands wander higher pushing the shirt up with the movement. 

“Can I?” she asked quietly before she let her tongue run over the shell off Beca’s ear. 

Beca shuddered and nodded, lifting her arms so Chloe could pull the shirt up over her head. 

“Wow,” Chloe breathed out, throwing the shirt to the side. “I’m the lucky one. You’re absolutely gorgeous,” she said letting her eyes roam over the other’s torso and breasts before capturing Beca’s lips in another kiss, her hands promptly settling on Beca’s breasts. 

Since Beca had planned on a relaxed evening on the couch, not expecting any company least of all a certain redhead, she had not bothered with putting on a bra after her shower; and Chloe wasn’t complaining. Gently she started to caress the soft skin, marvelling at the feel of them in her hands. 

Beca gasped at the first touch, whimpering lightly, heat shooting through her body. She arched her back into Chloe’s touch her eyes fluttering close.    
“Wow,” Chloe said. “You’re breasts are really sensitive huh?” she asked quietly. Beca just nodded and Chloe smiled lightly before giving both of Beca’s nipples a light pinch. 

Beca let out a cry of pleasure that made Chloe groan in return and her eyes shot open to lock with Chloe’s. The redhead shuddered at their now darker color; there was a hunger, a desire in them she had not seen before. 

“Fuck! Can you do that again?” she breathed out, surprised herself by her reaction as her hands dug into Chloe’s sides. But the redhead only grinned and shook her head. “No,” she said. “I have - you know - a better idea,” she added playfully and putting her flat hand against Beca’s breastbone she guided her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Then she gave her a gentle push that made Beca sit down with a light gasp. She liked this. A lot. The way Chloe took charge of the situation was really doing things to her. And she still couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

Chloe took a step backwards, resulting in a whine from Beca who wanted the redhead closer, much closer, but the whine turned into a moan when Chloe undid her belt. Opening the coat teasingly slow she eventually shrugged her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Leaving her standing proud in a set of light blue underwear.

“Fuck,” Beca whispered, her eyes roaming over the other’s body hungrily. The lace bra and  panties barely hid anything and Beca’s eyes became even darker as she took it all in; the light skin, the freckles sprinkled all over the body, the well defined muscles, the scar on her left arm where the bullet had grazed her only days ago, the bruises from the fight the other day - already fainting to a light yellow - and the rapidly heaving chest.

Chloe just stood there letting Beca’s eyes roam over her body until Beca eventually extended her hand and made a come hither motion. Chloe closed the distance quickly and urged Beca to move up a little higher on the bed before getting on the bed too and straddling her thighs. Her hands settled on Beca’s ribs as she looked down on her. “Now, where were we?” she asked teasingly, pretending to be in deep thought.

“Chlo, please,” Beca pleaded. Having the sexy redhead straddle her was almost too much to handle; and not enough at the same time. 

Chloe could hear the need in Beca’s voice, a need she felt too; impatience. They had rield each other up for days now and Chloe had thought about this moment the whole day already. And it was more than that. They had only know each other for a few weeks now, but Chloe felt like she had waited for this tiny cop to show up her whole life. The moment she had seen her at the station, the moment the coffee hit her, something else had hit her too. It had felt like she had found something she had been searching for her whole life. And she had not been able to stop herself from jumping right in, flirting, touching. She was more then ready for this to finally happen.

Leaning down she pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to Beca’s left breast and the gasp she got in return made her shudder, urging her on into action. She captured the already hard nipple with her lips and sucked gently before grazing it carefully with her teeth. Beca’s hands flew to her head, burying into her hair as her hips bucked violently, another cry of pleasure falling from her lips. 

Chloe continued to suck and nibble on Beca’s breast totally lost in the feeling and the sounds she elicited from the smaller woman. She was positive she would be able to get Beca off like this, she was so incredibly sensitive, but that wasn’t her plan; at least not tonight. Eventually she switched her attention to the other breast, repeating her actions there, while Beca’s moans were getting louder, her movements becoming more desperate.

Beca wasn’t usually this .... compliant; she liked to take charge, to set the pace, to be in control. But with Chloe it was different. Maybe because she didn’t need to take charge, because Chloe was doing just fine on her own, knowing just what to do. No one else had realized this quickly how sensitive her breasts were for example - and Chloe took full charge of that, making Beca gasp and moan and curse under her breath as waves of pleasure shot through her body.

“Chlo .. please,” Beca gasped out. She felt like those were the only words she was still able to form, to think even. 

Chloe stopped what she was doing, not completely but moving away from Beca’s breasts and moving up, along Beca’s throat and neck until she could kiss her again. The kiss was short but heated and full of desire before she broke it again. “Please what, Beca?” she asked teasingly letting her fingertips ghost over Beca’s abs, but never really going anywhere.

Beca rolled her eyes at the redhead, groaning in frustration. “Please. I need you to touch me,” she eventually pleaded with her. Chloe just grinned and leaned down to Beca’s ear. “I’ll do you one better,” she whispered and started to make her way down Beca’s body. She took her time kissing down Beca’s neck and along her collarbone while her hands were idly playing with the hem of Beca’s sweatpants. She was alternating between kissing, sucking and nibbling, trying to find out what Beca liked, what got her going. Chloe just stopped at Beca’s breasts for a short while this time; she would get back to them eventually but right now she had her mind set on another place where she wanted to occupy her mouth.

Chloe moved further down Beca’s body, feeling the muscles in her stomach twitch under her caresses as she dipped her tongue into her navel and let it swirl around it. She gave a sharper tug to the elastic of Beca’s pants and looked up at her questioningly, wordlessly asking for permission to take them off. 

Beca nodded sharply, her eyes locked on Chloe’s, her breathing laboured. “Yes,” she pressed out between shallow breaths. Chloe grinned in return going back to the task at hand, moving further down Beca’s body, pushing the pants and panties down with her. 

Beca raised her hips eagerly so Chloe could push her pants down easily and groaned when the redhead planted a few light kisses below her belly button. A groan that turned frustrated when Chloe skipped the place she really, really wanted her to go. But Chloe instead kissed down Beca’s thigh as she pushed the pants down completely. Getting off the bed she quickly got rid of her own bra and panties too before getting back onto the bed, nudging Beca’s legs apart so she she could slip in between them. 

She made her way back up, this time kissing along the other leg, her hands on Beca’s hips to stop her from squirming too much. A task that became more difficult the higher Chloe moved on the inside of Beca’s thigh. But eventually Chloe was right there and both women moaned at the first contact; Chloe at the wetness she found, at the taste that exploded on her tongue and Beca because that first touch of Chloe’s tongue on her center send sparks of electricity through her whole body. 

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath her hips canting down harshly, towards Chloe’s eager mouth, as her hands found their way into Chloe’s red locks again, holding on tight. The slightly rougher treatment made Chloe groan against Beca’s center in approval and spurred her into action. Holding Beca’s hips steady with her hands she dove back in, one goal on her mind. Time to play around was over, now she wanted to make Beca come. She needed to hear it, needed to see it and she needed to taste it on her tongue. She started to lick and suck and nibble in earnest, lapping at Beca’s folds and then zeroed in on her clit, flicking it with her tongue repeatedly before sucking it into her mouth and grazing her teeth over it lightly.

Beca was about to lose it. She was propped up on her elbows so she could see Chloe’s head bop between her legs and the sight alone was driving her nuts. But in combination with the way Chloe was ravishing her, and there was really no other way to describe it, it was winding her up tighter than she had ever thought possible. Chloe’s tongue was doing amazing things to her and she felt the pressure built low in her stomach. Eventually she couldn’t keep herself up anymore and fell back into the pillow, her hips rocking faster and her moans becoming louder. If she had still been capable of clear thoughts she would have been worried about the neighbors, but as it was she didn’t give a shit; it didn’t even cross her mind. She was reduced to a moaning, quivering mess under Chloe’s skilled mouth and tongue as she felt her orgasm approach quickly. 

“Chlo,” she moaned pleadingly. “Chloe … I’m … yes right there,” she panted her hands grabbing tighter into Chloe’s hair.

Chloe groaned, her own hips rocking against air when the grip on her hair tightened and she heard the desperation in Beca’s voice. She released one hand from Beca’s hips and brought it down between Beca’s legs too. Switching her tongue with her thumb she let it flicker over Beca’s clit with a little more pressure while she drove her tongue into Beca’s core as deep as possible. She could feel Beca’s walls starting to twitch around her tongue and switched her mouth with her hand again. Beca whined softly at the momentary loss of contact but let out a strangled moan as Chloe pushed two fingers inside of her. A moan that turned more desperate, and louder, when Chloe reattached her mouth to her clit and sucked gently. 

“Fuck Chloe!” she screamed out, her hips rocking down to take Chloe’s fingers in deeper. “Yes! Just like … Chlo!”

Beca’s moans and words drove Chloe to push a little faster and suck a little harder. She could hear the tension in Beca’s voice and felt her small frame start to tremble from the strain. She wanted so badly to kiss her but didn’t want to take her mouth away from Beca’s center either. She could sense that Beca was close and it wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge.    
Beca’s rocking became a little erratic and she moved her hands from Chloe’s hair to her back, digging her nails into her shoulders. Chloe moaned at the sudden sensation, hissing at the pain that shot through her and mingled with her own arousal. The surprise made her jerk forward, pushing into Beca harder than before. And after her surprised moan she settled her mouth back over Beca’s clit, let her teeth graze over it and, in time with the next push, sucked it into her mouth even harder.    
Beca’s back arched off the bed as her orgasm washed over her in a giant wave, her walls tightening around Chloe’s fingers, making the redhead moan in appreciation. She stopped moving her fingers and just continued to kiss Beca’s clit gently to let her ride out her high and let her come down gently.

When Beca relaxed again, falling back onto the bed Chloe gently pulled out and crawled up to lie down beside the tiny cop. Pulling her close she peppered tiny kisses on her cheek and forehead while Beca caught her breath. Eventually her eyes opened and midnight locked on crystal skye, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

“Wow,” she eventually said, still breathing heavily. 

Chloe's smile was instant and radiant. Leaning down she captured Beca’s lips in a tender kiss, making Beca moan quietly when she tasted herself on Chloe’s lips.

“You are very welcome,” she answered snuggling into Beca more and pulling the blanket up over them. “And Merry Christmas.”

  
  



End file.
